Accidentally Married
by Fany1404
Summary: Quinn Fabray is getting married on Sunday but she's missing one thing, the groom! Sam Evans a tycoon already engaged to a beautiful woman gets proposed to by his secretary, Quinn! What will happen?


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second story, the first one is 'Lost in the Memory' but it is still in progress. I hope you like it and I'm sorry if you find any grammatical error :)**

* * *

"So I've already pre-ordered the catering, the flowers and the venue. When you get here we can discuss what cake you want and get fitted your dress. I'll send you a few samples for the souvenirs; let me know which ones you like best." Judy Fabray, Quinn's mother said excitedly over the phone as she droned on and on about the wedding.

"Mom, just go ahead and pick one. You know I'm not picky," Quinn sighed into the phone. "Look mom, I'm at work and can't talk about this right now. Can I call you later?"

"Sure thing sweetie, and I took the liberty of buying you your plane ticket back here for this Wednesday so we can have a few days together for preparations for your wedding next Sunday."

"Wait! What?!" Quinn shrieked in panic. "When did I decide on Sunday for the wedding date?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you were taking forever to decide so I just picked a date. Besides, I'm not going to be here much longer so I want to see you married as soon as possible. I have a doctor's appointment now, so I have to go. Don't forget to bring your fiancée! I can't believe you haven't introduce us yet. Well, gotta go, love you sweetie. Bye."

"Wait mom!" Quinn cried into the phone but it was too late, her mom already hung up the phone. Quinn sighed and set the phone back into her purse. She leaned back in her chair, exhausted.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn mumbled to herself.

"Is everything okay?"

Samuel Evans, Chief Executive Officer of Valco Corporation is twenty-six years old with blond hair, green eyes and has a smile that can bring any woman to her knees. Even Quinn. The truth is Quinn has been in love with him for past two years since she worked here.

Quinn Fabray is twenty-four years old working as an Executive Assistant to Mr. Samuel Evans in Chicago, Illinois. She has a blond hair which is always tied into a messy bun and green eyes. She has a problem, her wedding is on Sunday and she doesn't have a groom.

"Hello Ms. Fabray? Are you okay?" Quinn came back to reality as Mr. Samuel Evans looked at her worriedly. As she stood up, her skirt gets caught on the wheel of the desk making her fell to one knee. Sam reaches forward to help her up. She clasped his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Q&S

Quinn kneeled there in an awkward position as she waited for his reply. She looked up to see him standing there. Stunned. He cleared his throat and said, "Well Ms. Fabray, I didn't know that you liked me so much but don't you think we're taking this a little fast? Not to mention I do have a fiancée."

Her cheeks turned red. "N-no I-I me-mean it's j-j-just m-my m-mom…" She stammered. Quinn stood up and take a deep breath to steady herself. "I'm sorry, let me explain. My mom has a cancer and she wants to see me get married before she passes away. I told her I had a fiancée and now she has set a date for the wedding for next Sunday. I don't have the heart to tell her the truth and all you have to do is just pretend to marry me. All of it will be fake and we don't even have to tell your fiancée about it if you don't want to."

"Why don't you just ask the guy that you're dating from marketing? The one you go to lunch with every day?" He asked.

"Finn Hudson?! No I'm not dating him! He's my high school friend."

"High school friend? Really? I'm glad," He said as if he were relieved.

"Well how about one of the boys from the development department? Oh I know, why don't you ask that one guy, what's his name? The one with glasses?"

"Artie Abrams?"

"Yeah! Him."

"You sent him to Canada. The branch in Canada needed a new development manager."

"Mike from accounting?"

"Vacationing in China."

"Joe from the Mailroom?

"He's only seventeen!"

"Well I give up, I can't think of anyone else."

Quinn sighed. "That's why I'm begging you to do me this favor. It will only take a few days out of your time. I'm leaving this Wednesday to Georgia to help my mom but you don't have to be there until Friday and we can leave directly after the wedding."

"Are you good with children?" He asked.

"Mmm… yes I guess. Why?" Quinn said confused.

"Well if you want me to do this favor for you, I need something in return."

"Sure. What's that?"

"Good. My brother and his wife are in town today and they are going to see something on cinema and they need someone to watch my twin nephew and niece." He explained as he reached for a pen and paper. "Here is their address, be there in an hour, watch the kids and I'll do what you ask."

"Really?! That's it? I just have to watch the kids and you'll marry me?" Quinn said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Evans!" Quinn yelled merrily as she jumped to give him a big hug.

"Excuse me? It seems that someone is getting a little too familiar with her boss." Quinn turned around and saw Santana, Mr. Evans's fiancée was standing there. Santana is very pretty with her exotic skin and Latina look.

Quinn first met Santana at the company anniversary party. She had come with Noah Puckerman, Mr. Evans's best friend. He has a Mohawk hair with brown eyes. When Quinn saw her at the party she looked as if she was really infatuated with Puck but the next thing Quinn knew, she was engaged to Mr. Evans. Hearts can be fickle sometimes, huh?

"How long do you plan on holding my fiancée like that?"

Quinn came back to reality and realized that she still hugged Mr. Evans. "S-sorry, we just… I- I was um… ex-excuse me I have a babysitting job. Bye." Quinn stammered as she blushed.

Quinn heard Mr. Evans chuckling and asking Santana where she would like to go for dinner as she walked to the door.

Q&S

Quinn walked into her apartment almost failing through the doorway, she was exhausted from the two most hyperactive kids she has ever met in her life. They were so energetic and loud it took most of her energy to keep them entertained but she loved and enjoyed it. Hannah and Lucas were just so cute, it made her a little envious.

Quinn walked toward the bathroom and take a bath hoping to revitalize herself. Quinn still need to get all her works thing in order for the next few days so she can take Wednesday to Sunday off without being any problems when she's away.

For the next couple of days Quinn spent all of her time working so that there won't be any problems. As Wednesday morning rolls around she grabbed her luggage that she packed the night before and head toward the door. She was wearing her comfortable outfit, floral blouse, black trousers and cream bow flat shoes. She also let her long blond hair fall perfectly over her shoulders.

Quinn opened the door only to find Sam Evans with his right hand raised, ready to knock. This is the first time she has ever seen him dressed so casually in a black T-shirt and pair of jeans. They fit him so well and Quinn was practically gawking. He looks as if he belongs to these clothes.

"Mr. Evans what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I thought it would be more convincing if we arrive together rather than separately. Also you should probably stop calling me Mr. Evans if you really want this plan to work."

"All right. So S-Sam, shall we get going?" Quinn asked shyly.

The ride to the airport was completely silent and it didn't get any better when they finally arrived. As they boarded their plane, Quinn walked towards the back of the plane where the economy seats are.

"Where are you going? Our seats are right here." Sam asked.

Quinn looked confused. "But this is first class, I booked an economy flight."

"I know and I changed it. Your seat is right here next to mine."

"But I can't afford this!"

"No worries, remember? I am your fiancée and we are getting married in a few days so what's mine is yours." He said.

"Ha-ha very funny." Quinn said sarcastically.

Quinn sat down next to him. No use arguing she already knew how stubborn he can be. They settled in as the flight attendant started the flight movie. Quinn must have been falling asleep because she slowly realized that there were a blanket covering her and she is next to something warm. Quinn snuggled closer only to find out that she was snuggling closer to Sam. Quinn jerked quickly hoping she didn't snore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"No worries. You look cute when you're sleeping. You even have a cute snore." He chuckled.

Quinn blushed. "Please tell me I didn't snore."

Sam smiled. "Only a little."

Before she could retort the flight attendant came on the speaker and said, "Thank you for flying United Airlines. We would like to welcome you to Georgia. We hope you enjoyed the flight as much as we enjoyed taking you for a ride."

After they grabbed their luggage they headed toward the gate. As they approached the gate Quinn saw her sister holding a sign that reads, 'Welcome home soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Evans!'

Quinn sighed. _This is going to be a long weekend_, she thought.

She greeted her sister and heading to her home in Savannah, Georgia. As they arrived, Quinn saw her mother walking out of the house, smiling. Quinn and Sam got out of the car followed by Quinn's sister, Frannie. Her mom gave her a hug, she turned to Sam and gave him a big hug. "It's good to finally meet you. My name is Judy Fabray. Now come into the house, we have a lot to discuss."

Q&S

For the next few days her mother dragged Quinn to dress fittings, cake tastings, flower shops and many more. By Saturday night she was exhausted. Her mother puts Sam and Quinn in separate rooms as is tradition in her family. So she hadn't seen him since they arrived.

Quinn walked toward her room when on her right side the other bedroom door opens to reveal Sam. Quinn must be staring at him for a while without blinking because he smirked and said, "Hey Quinn."

"Um… yes… um…" Quinn blushed as she tried to get word to form in her dry mouth but before she could say anything she heard someone's voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

"First you tell me nothing is going on and then we come up here to find you guys are getting married? You better explain yourselves, Fabray." Santana said with fire in her eyes. Next to her was Puck smiling as he found this so hilarious.

"It's not what you think." Quinn tried to explain.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you tell me why you are trying to marry my fiancée?"

"Santana, she needed help. Her mom wants to see her married before she passes away. Please understand," Sam interjected. "You of all people should."

Quinn puzzled over that last comment he made. Why is it that of all people, Santana should understand? Before Quinn could ask, Puck said, "Well dude, I am coming up here at your soon to be mother in law's request to be your best man. This is a crazy situation."

"What is a crazy situation?" Quinn's mother asked as she turned into the hall where they all gathered.

"Oh, Noah, glad to see you make it!" She exclaimed then looked at Santana. "Is this your girlfriend? Well nice to meet you, let's go set you guys up in the other guest room. Fortunately for you two, we have one guest room left so you both will be in the same room." Judy Fabray said as she winked at them and leads them to the guest room.

"And you both go to bed and go get ready because your wedding is on tomorrow morning." She added before leaving Quinn and Sam alone.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam replied, smiling.

"Wait what did you mean when you asked Santana to understand because she of all people should?" Quinn asked.

"Why are you here? Do plan to sleep with me tonight?" He asked back as Quinn realized that she had followed him into his room.

"N-n-no but I won't leave until you answer me." Quinn said as she started blushing.

Sam sighed and said, "What I meant was Santana's engagement to me isn't real," Sam walked to the bed and sat down. "Santana is actually in love with Puck but that idiot can't see it and she needs my help to make him jealous. So far the plan is working because he brought Santana here and was grinning like a fool when he saw her about to attack us earlier."

Quinn was shocked before she could reply her mother called her. "Quinn get out of his room and get ready to sign the license!"

Slowly realization comes over her. "Oh God! I totally forgot about the marriage license. She's going to find out that we don't sign the license. What are we going to do?!" Quinn shrieked in panic towards the end.

"Quinn! Calm down!" He said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry, I've got it taken care of. I figured you would forget about this so I called my friend, Blaine, who happens to be a judge here and told him about our situation and he has agreed to help us. All we have to do is just sign it and he will shred it afterwards so it doesn't get filed."

"Thank God. I thought I was going to break my mother's heart. Thank you." Quinn turned to face him and looked at him straight in the eyes. She realizes how close he is. He leaned forward. Three. More. Inches.

"Quinn! Didn't I tell you to get out and go get ready? You can finish what you're doing at the honeymoon." Her mother yelled outside.

Quinn blushed and cleared her throat. "Um… I'm going to go get ready now. See you soon." As she walked toward the door she heard he said, "Soon is too long."

Q&S

As he stood next to the priest and his best man, Sam couldn't help but smile. He has been in love with Quinn for two years now but hadn't told her so because he thought she was dating Finn from marketing. Who'd known that he was actually her old high school friend, he was shocked and thrilled to find out that they haven't been dating for the past two years.

Sam first met Quinn during his annual company Christmas party. He expected Quinn would show up in her usual style; shirt, skirt and messy bun hairstyle but that night Quinn showed up in a red dress that went to the floor with a slit went up her thigh, she also let her blond hair fell perfectly and her green eyes shone like the stars in the night sky that makes Sam was blown away.

What made him fall in love with her was that night when Mike from accounting got a bit tipsy and spilled his drink down one of the secretaries white dress. Quinn immediately pulled her into the bathroom and gave the secretary her dress while Quinn changed into her usual white shirt and black pencil skirt with a messy bun that she kept stashed in her desk. It was that compassion that caught his attention.

Puck, his best man looked at him and smirked. "The whole situation has gotten so crazy, first Santana fakes an engagement to you to make me jealous but I already knew about it and now you fake a wedding to the woman you actually love. What a crazy week."

Sam could do more than smile because the wedding ceremony began to start. His attention fixed on the doors as they slowly open to reveal the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. Everyone in attendance gasped as they saw the woman who had eyes only for him as he did her. Sam vaguely heard Puck whistle but he wasn't paying attention because he couldn't take his eyes off of Quinn.

It's as if she was glowing in her white gown hugged her slender body. Her green eyes looked into Sam's eyes and gave him a smile that stops his heart. For a second Sam couldn't even breathe. She was breathtaking.

Sam can't remember the rest of the ceremony because all he can think about is Quinn. Sam barely remembers saying 'I do.' And her reply as well. Everything became a blur as they were sent away in a limo to the airport for the honeymoon.

"Sam? Sam are you there? SAMUEL!" Sam jerked back to the reality as Quinn yelled his name.

"Yes Mrs. Evans?" Sam answered half joking and half wishing it were true.

"Very funny," Quinn said sarcastically as she stepped out of the limo. "Look, we really don't have to go on this honeymoon considering we aren't really married. Plus it's just a waste of money and I have work to do at the office."

Quinn disappeared to the back of the limo to grab the luggage, Sam quickly stepped out and help with the luggage. "I don't think it's a waste of money, in fact even though this whole weekend hasn't been real," He said and smiled at her. "I hope that when we get back to Chicago we can start becoming real."

"What do you mean? Are you asking me out?" Quinn asked.

"To tell you the truth," Sam sighed. "I have been in love with you for quite some time." Sam admitted sheepishly. "Quinn, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. It took me two years to pluck up the courage to speak to you. And now, I finally have the courage to say it." He said as he held her hand.

Quinn started blushing and tears started streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you sad." Sam said as he wiped away the tears.

"No, I'm not sad." Quinn said through tears and sobs. "Since we are being truthful then I have to tell you something," Quinn said. "I have to tell you that-that I have been in love with you for quite some time as well. And I'm so heartbroken when I heard you were engaged with Santana."

Sam stood in shock as she told him this. He can't believe that almost all of his dreams are coming true. Before one of them can say anything, Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sam, this is Blaine. We have a problem."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly over the phone.

"I left the marriage license on my desk and my assistant grabbed it along with the other marriage licenses and filed them."

Realizations came over him and in truth he was happy that now all of his dreams have come true but now he need to know what Quinn thinks of this. "Thanks Blaine, talk to you soon." Sam said as he hung up.

Sam looked at Quinn. "Well it looks like we have no choice and we have to go in this honeymoon."

"What do you mean we have to?"

"Let's just say Blaine accidentally married us for real."

"What?!" Quinn shocked.

"I know this is supposed to be fake but I really would love staying married to you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, that is only if you want this. I will not force this marriage on you, if you don't want to marry me then we can get an annulment." Sam said.

"No, don't do that. We can start it from the beginning," Quinn smiled. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What?!" Sam doesn't believe his ears.

"Yes."

Smile plastered on his face. "Yes."

"Then why not stay like this for a while longer?" She asked, smiling.

"Sounds perfect, now let's board this plane to the Bahamas," Sam said wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked toward their plane. "I'm glad you proposed first." He whispered.

* * *

**Yay! What do you think guys? ;)**


End file.
